La Rosa Azul
by Meliza Malfoy
Summary: Publicación Autorizada by Bellatrix 2009. Continuacion del One-shot Las rosas azules.


**NOTA DE PUBLICACIÓN:** _Quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Belatrix_2009 o Profesora McGonagall por darme permiso de subir sus historias y poder compartirla con ustedes._

**Resumen: **Continuacion del One-shot Las rosas azules.

**FORO PRINCIPAL DE LA AUTORA: **http "dos puntos" / / laslagrimasdelfenix "punto" forumfree "punto" it

* * *

**LA ROSA AZUL**

Cada catorce de cada mes, una rosa azul aparece sobre mi almohada. Me hace sonreír. Su vista alegra mi día y a la vez me pone ansioso, esperando la llegada de la persona que me las manda desde hace un poquito más de un año.

Anoche ha nevado mucho. Lo sé, porque estuve despierto toda la noche, sin poder dormir ni siquiera un poquito. Y eso es muy malo, porque hoy es el día de mi boda. Sí, me caso con la persona que envía las rosas azules, Harry Potter.

Y no sé cómo explicarle que, aunque ahora estoy sonriendo ante mi rosa, tengo los ojos rojos e hinchados de haber llorado. No se supone que deba ser así. Pero anoche me inquietó la idea de que esto no era lo correcto. Que no debió ser de esta manera. Que mi novio debió ser otra persona, que debimos haber estado esperando juntos este día.

Y no es que no ame a Harry. Merlín, si lo adoro con toda mi alma. Pero no es justo, esto jamás fue justo. Y he estado toda la mañana dándole vueltas al asunto.

Tengo la ropa de la boda estirada sobre mi cama, los primeros invitados están llegando y hace un rato escuché a padre riéndose después de haber cuchicheado algo con Harry. Él ahora se está vistiendo en el piso de abajo y yo aquí sin decidirme.

- ¿Draco?

La voz de mi madre me hace dar un respingo y meto apresuradamente la rosa dentro de mi camisa, tuve que hacer una mueca ante los pinchazos. La respiración se me aceleró y gemí despacito cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse.

- Draco, ¿por qué no te has vestido? –preguntó ella con un gemido, adelantándose rápidamente hacia la cama.

- No, puedo. No puedo hacerlo, lo siento –dije antes de salir corriendo. No me detuve aunque ella me llamaba escandalizada.

Al empezar a bajar la escalera de mármol me di cuenta que no iba a ser tan fácil como imaginaba. Muchas miradas se clavaron en mí, pero sola una captó toda mi atención, una mirada verde esmeralda que parecía confundida y entristecida a partes iguales. Harry estaba allí, vestido con ese extraño traje muggle, negro y gracioso que él llamaba frac. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y caminé hasta plantarme delante de él.

- Harry...

- Hola Dragón –dijo acariciando mi mejilla y esbozando una nueva sonrisa.

- Tengo que salir, yo…

Él me miró con algo de sorpresa, pero luego asintió silenciosamente.

- Está bien, ve entonces. Te esperamos el tiempo que sea necesario –dijo con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Los murmullos estallaron por todos lados y vi a Padre acercándose rápidamente hacia mí, pálido y con el ceño fruncido, pero Harry lo detuvo con un gesto. Luego sacó su varita y poco después llegaba mi capa de piel de dragón, unos guantes y un gorro a manos de mi moreno, me los fue poniendo con tranquilidad.

- Se te va a poner la nariz roja –dijo suavemente dándome un pellizco en ella y haciéndome sonreír.

- Lo sé.

- No se va a ver bien en las fotos.

- También lo sé.

- Bien. Si a ti no te importa, mucho menos a mí –dijo terminando de acomodar el gorro en mi cabeza –Anda, vete ya o te pillará el anochecer –dijo empujándome hacia la chimenea.

- En verdad te amo, Harry –dije hacia él, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no quería hacerle daño. No quería que sufriera, él no se lo merecía. Él había llenado mi vida de esperanza con sus rosas azules, con su comprensión, con no hacerme preguntas del pasado, con no tener celos de Severus.

- Lo sé, pero debes hacer lo que debes hacer –dijo empujándome suavemente hacia la chimenea y poniéndome un puñado de polvos Flú en mi mano.

- ¡Las tres escobas! –dije lanzándolos y empecé a dar vueltas por las chimeneas hasta salir en la taberna de Madame Rosmerta que me miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras yo me sacudía las cenizas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido, y es que todos aman a Harry y sé que la mayoría piensa que no lo merezco, que él se ha equivocado al escogerme. Que no ha debido rebajarse a enlazarse conmigo después de haber sido el amante de Severus Snape, pero él me ama y nadie ha podido convencerlo de dejarme – ¿No te casas hoy?

- Tengo algo que hacer –dije corriendo hacia la puerta.

El aire frío de la calle hirió mis mejillas y congeló casi de inmediato mi nariz, sonreí al recordar lo dicho por Harry, suspiré casi imperceptiblemente y eché a correr por el camino en medio de un montón de chiquillos con el uniforme escolar negro, ribeteados algunos de rojo, azul, verde o amarillo según a la casa que pertenecían.

Muchos clavaron sus ojos en mí y los mayores se volvían unos a otros para murmurar a mis espaldas, pero no me importó mucho. Era lógico, la boda había sido anunciada y comentada por todos los periódicos y revistas del Mundo Mágico, no creo que a estas alturas hubiera alguien que no lo supiera.

En las rejas de la entrada me detuve para recobrar un poco de aliento mientras contemplaba el lema del colegio y los cerdos alados.

- ¿Señor Malfoy? –la voz de la profesora McGonagall me hizo volver a la realidad y bajé la vista para mirarla, un poco sorprendido de ser ahora más alto que ella –Ven acá –dijo de pronto y me abrazó fuerte, jalando de mí hacia el interior del Colegio ante el asombro de los demás alumnos.

Caminamos un poco por el parque en silencio y ella me fue soltando poco a poco al detenernos.

- Harry dijo que él estaba aquí –dije en un murmullo.

- Así es –respondió sin preguntarme de quién le hablaba –Se encuentra junto a la tumba blanca, nos vemos más tarde, señor Malfoy –dijo ella tras depositar un tímido beso en mi mejilla –Gracias por darle un poco de alegría –la miré indeciso, durante unos segundos y ella pareció notarlo –A Severus –agregó y se alejó con rumbo al castillo.

Contemplé como se perdía por las puertas del castillo y me giré para dirigirme a la tumba blanca, caminaba lentamente por la nieve aun blanda de la noche anterior, no me importaba mucho el frío, ni que se me estuvieran mojando los botines o los pantalones enfriándome los pies.

Se erguía al lado de la tumba blanca, pero la suya era de mármol negro, aunque no menos imponente que la otra. Su nombre estaba escrito con pequeñas esmeraldas verdes y abajo campeaba el escudo de la casa Slytherin, abajo había un trozo de mármol nácar pegado debajo del escudo de mi casa, con la leyenda escrita con platino: A mí amado profesor de Pociones de su pareja, Draco Malfoy.

Sollocé, la había visto antes. Harry la llevó a la mansión un día y me la enseñó, quería que viniera yo a ponerla, pero no pude. No volvimos hablar de esto, pero veo que la puso igual, eso hablaba de todo lo que Harry me amaba.

Sacando un poco de fuerza saqué mi varita y despejé la superficie de la nieve y me senté en ella acariciando el mármol tras sacarme los guantes, estaba muy frío, pero me reconfortaba. Harry había hecho todo aquello. Creo que en parte porque se lo debía a Severus y en parte por mí.

La imagen de Harry poniéndome los guantes, el gorro y la capa vinieron a mi mente, él sabía dónde venía, él sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. Pasee mi mirada por los prados cercanos, casi esperando que saliera de debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, aquella que usaba para meterse en mi cuarto por las noches y dormir conmigo, la misma que usaba para salir antes del amanecer tras darme un beso y dejar mi rosa.

Volví a mirar hacia donde estaba el nombre de Severus y suspiré nuevamente, mojé mis labios con mi lengua porque los sentía resecos. Luego saqué la rosa que Harry había dejado aquella mañana y la deposité sobre la tumba, tenía unas pequeñas manchitas rojas, la sangre de mis rasguños, seguro Harry ni siquiera preguntaría por qué los tenía, él sabría perfectamente que había dejado allí la rosa, porque ésta no estaría en el jarrón, seguirían siendo solo once.

- Severus… –susurré, sin saber muy bien lo que quería decir –No había venido a verte en todo este tiempo porque… Porque aun no estaba listo para dejarte ir. Hoy es el día de mi boda, me enlazo con Harry Potter –suspiré –Puede que te sorprenda como puede que no, siempre dijiste que nosotros no podíamos dejar de llamarnos la atención mutuamente, a veces me pareció que hasta celoso te ponía –sonreí acariciando de nuevo el mármol –Pero, ¿sabes? Anoche me dio por pensar que éste día debería haber sido nuestro. Hasta lloré después de que Harry se marchó. Es injusto que estés aquí abajo cuando tú fuiste el que hizo todo para que Harry cumpliera con su misión, él me lo ha contado todo, hasta me ha mostrado los recuerdos. No conservaste ninguno nuestro –dije con pesar y limpiando mis lágrimas –Todo es tan injusto, eras el que más merecías ser feliz y te juro que yo te hubiera hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Nunca podré dejar de amarte, Sev, pero es hora de dejarte partir. Harry se lo merece, mis pensamientos solo deben ser para él, aunque nunca te olvidaré, lo juro. Vendré cada mes, lo prometo. Harry me espera y no puedo hacerlo esperar más, me ha tenido toda la paciencia del mundo y no quiero abusar de ella. Adiós, Sev, jamás te olvidaré, pero seré feliz como lo prometí.

Me puse de pie y caminé rápidamente hacia la salida, al pasar por la puerta del castillo vi que McGonagall me hacía señas, caminé hacia ella y vi que sonreía abiertamente. Estaba envuelta en una capa de viaje y llevaba un enorme regalo en sus enguantadas manos.

- ¿Va a una boda, señor Malfoy? –preguntó ella con un deje burlón en la voz.

- Sí, y voy retrasado –dije sonriéndole a mi vez.

- Pues venga conmigo, yo también voy retrasada.

Caminamos uno al lado del otro hasta el despacho del profesor Dumbledore y casi me desmayo al ver un cuadro con Severus en él. Miré hacia McGonagall, pero ella fingió estar arreglando el rosetón del paquete.

- Severus…

- Hola, mi pequeño. Gracias por la rosa –bruja metiche, pensé divertido –Me han dicho que te casas hoy.

- Es cierto –contesté compungido.

- ¿Y puede saberse qué mierda haces aquí? Vete ya de aquí, mocoso –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, sentí de todo dentro de mí, mezclado e intenso. Asentí, porque no me salía la voz y me dirigí hacia la chimenea cuando su voz que me hacía estremecer se escuchó de nuevo –Recuerda que prometiste ser feliz.

- Lo seré –le susurré y me metí en la chimenea.

Al salir de la chimenea el vestíbulo estaba vacío, solo se encontraba Harry, aun vestido con su famoso frac que tantas discusiones había provocado.

- ¿Todo bien? –preguntó tímidamente –Porque nuestros invitados están esperando al novio.

Me arrojé en sus brazos y lo besé.

- Solo dame un segundo y estaré contigo –dije soltándome suavemente de sus brazos.

- Ya todos están en el jardín –dijo él sonriendo como si yo no me hubiese ido nunca.

- Iré a cambiarme –dije soltando su mano y dirigiéndome hacia la escalera.

- Hola profesora McGonagall, que alegría que haya podido venir.

- Es un placer, tu novio es un encanto y tienes mucha suerte, Harry Potter.

- Lo sé –le escuché decir antes de empezar a correr por las escaleras hacia mi cuarto.

Al entrar en mi cuarto me acerqué al ventanal, todo el jardín de ese lado estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve, pero un poco a la izquierda se veía un pedacito de la lona blanca encantada con que habían cubierto una gran porción de Jardín.

Todos habían insistido y sugerido muchas veces que nos casáramos en Primavera, sobre todo mi madre. Decía que los jardines estarían llenos de flores y todo se vería más bonito y alegre. Pero Harry es un terco y a mí me hace ilusión casarme justo el día en que nos besamos por primera vez con Harry, allá junto a la Casa de los Gritos.

Ayer se habían presentado una tropa de pelirrojos liderada por Ronald Weasley y a punta de hechizos habían levantado la carpa blanca, limpiado la nieve y echado hechizos de calefacción para que no se congelaran los invitados.

Los amigos de Potter. La primera vez que me enfrenté a ellos pensé que me recriminarían todo lo que había sucedido en el pasado, pero ellos me recibieron con normalidad, aunque con un poco de reticencia, no hicieron preguntas ni advertencias, simplemente me aceptaron como la pareja de Harry, sin más. Y habían colaborado ampliamente y con entusiasmo en los preparativos de la boda.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose a mis espaldas me hizo salir de mis recuerdos. Me volví para encontrarme a mi madre y a Hermione Granger en ella.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó mi madre casi con miedo.

- ¡Merlín, la boda! –exclamé y me puse rápidamente en movimiento sin atinar a qué hacer primero.

- Te prepararé el baño –dijo mi madre y se encaminó hacia allí.

- No tengo tiempo para eso –dije a punto de explotar de los nervios.

- Claro que lo tienes, los gemelos están entreteniéndolos –dijo Granger mientras se ponía a repasar mis pantalones y mi camisa que estaban sobre la cama y mi madre terminaba de entrar al baño.

- ¡Merlín! –suspiré pasando una mano por mi frente perlada de unas gotitas de sudor –No sé cómo Harry me tiene tanta paciencia.

- No es paciente, está enamorado –se rió Granger empujándome suavemente hacia el baño –Anda, refréscate y arréglate con calma, no hay apuro.

Pero yo sabía que si había apuro, que ya había hecho a esperar mucho a Harry en todos los sentidos, aunque solo lo supiésemos los dos por el momento. Y sí había apuro porque yo quería ser el esposo de Harry y que él fuera mío, ojala para siempre.

Una vez dentro del baño salió mi madre, me desnudé rápidamente y me metí en el agua caliente y perfumada, con prisas jaboné mi cabello y luego mi cuerpo con una esponja, luego lo aclaré y volví a pasar la esponja por mi cuerpo, ahora empapada en un gel de baño con un leve aroma a miel.

Me sequé rápidamente y me puse la ropa interior que tenía preparada hacía horas, salí a la habitación y sin acordarme del pudor comencé a vestirme delante de mi madre y de Granger que no comentaron nada.

Madre anudó la corbata y Granger echó un hechizo sobre mí para quitar lo enrojecido de mis ojos y mi nariz.

- Seguro no quieres salir mal en las fotos, ¿verdad? –preguntó risueña y yo me reí con ella mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Dónde está la túnica? –preguntó Cyssa y yo suspiré.

- Quiero ponérmela a solas –le susurré.

- Está bien, vamos Hermione –aun era raro verlas soportarse de esa forma, sobre todo porque tenían caracteres totalmente opuestos.

Madre terminó de cepillar mi cabello y lo dejó suelto sobre mis hombros y juntas salieron de la habitación.

Saqué la túnica del vestidor, la había mandado a hacer en secreto y ni siquiera Harry sabía de su existencia. Yo sé que a él no le importa, él me hubiese amado igual si hubiera estado con Severus de forma íntima. Pero a mí sí me importa. Yo quiero que todo el mundo se entere que he cumplido con los preceptos sangre pura, pero sobre todo, quiero que se enteren que Severus me había respetado, que él también se regía por los mismos preceptos a pesar de ser un mestizo.

Y por qué no decirlo, quiero taparles la boca a todos esos idiotas que dicen que no me merezco a Harry. Yo me lo merezco. Como él dijo, habré sido un jodido grano en el culo en el colegio, pero no soy un ser malvado, por el contrario, podré parecer frío y altivo, pero sé amar. Severus me enseñó, como también me enseñó a ser feliz.

Y sé que puedo hacer feliz a Harry, porque lo amo.

Me miré una vez más al espejo y me gustó lo que vi, sonreí, me merezco ser feliz y lo voy a ser, como le prometí a Severus.

Al final de las escaleras de mármol estaba mi padre esperando por mí. Entornó los ojos mientras yo bajaba y no paró de mirarme intensamente hasta que estuve parado frente a él. Levantó sus manos y arregló maquinalmente el cuello de mi túnica, era totalmente blanca con bordados de pequeños dragones en las mangas también de color blanco y mis pies estaban enfundados en unos botines blancos.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó Lucius en un susurro mientras enlazaba mi brazo y caminaba hacia el ventanal que nos conduciría al jardín.

- Nunca lo preguntaste –le dije de vuelta –Y suelta mi brazo, me haces sentir como una chica –dije un poco ruborizado.

- Lo siento –dijo él sonriéndome –Siempre imaginé este día conmigo a tu lado en el altar esperando a una hermosa chica que sería tu esposa.

- Sé que no es lo que esperabas –le dije apartando mis ojos de su rostro.

- No, no es lo que esperaba, pero si eres feliz, yo lo seré contigo –dijo haciendo un floreo con su varita para abrir el ventanal y apartar las cortinas.

Aspiré una bocanada de aire y me preparé para hacer frente a la ola de rumores que levantaría mi paso camino al altar. Estaba nervioso y asustado, pero eso dejó pronto de importarme porque un camino sembrado de pétalos de rosas azules estaba frente a mí. Me reí, ¿qué más podía hacer? Y miré hacia el altar donde esperaba mi moreno vestido de pingüino. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos del asombro, los ojos le brillaban enamorados y en la boca la sonrisa más boba que le había visto en la vida.

Como me esperaba, a mi paso la gente murmuraba, seguro nadie esperaba que yo siguiera siendo virgen. Pero la gente y sus rumores dejó de importarme cuando padre puso mi mano en la de Harry y mis ojos grises quedaron clavados en sus ojos verdes. No me importó sonrojarme como colegial enamorado cuando él llevó mi mano a su boca y le dio un suave beso antes de volverse al funcionario del Ministerio que realizaría la boda.

Escuché apenas todo lo que dijo, me sabía la ceremonia de enlace al dedillo, solo me preocupé de decir acepto en el momento adecuado. Estaba más pendiente del pulgar que acariciaba mi dorso y de las miradas maravilladas que me daba Harry a cada momento. Sentí algo muy fuerte cuando el deslizó el sencillo pero elegante anillo de oro en mi dedo, mis manos temblaron cuando fue mi turno de poner el suyo.

Lo siguiente fue verme apresado en sus brazos mientras me devoraba la boca con ansiedad.

- Te ves tan hermoso, Draco –susurró en mi oído antes de soltarme para que los demás pudieran felicitarnos.

- Tonto –le susurré de vuelta antes de verme envuelto en los brazos de una lloriqueante Narcissa y de un Lucius compuesto, pero visiblemente emocionado.

- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? –preguntó esta vez Narcissa con un claro reproche en la voz.

- Nadie me lo preguntó –comenté divertido.

- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer un escándalo de todo, Hurón? –preguntó Ronald Weasley abrazándome con fuerza –Haz muy feliz a Harry, ¿me oyes?

- No te metas en lo que no te importa, Comadreja –dije de vuelta y él se rió y comenzó a llamar a gritos a Harry para felicitarlo.

No volví a ver a mi esposo sino hasta una media hora después cuando nos dejaron solos en medio de la pista de baile vacía. Harry me enlazó por la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo, saltándose así todas las convencionalidades que le había explicado y enseñado con tanto esmero, pero no me importó. Incluso recosté mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos para saborear mejor el momento.

No podía ser más feliz en ese momento. Cuando el baile terminó y antes de que Narcissa bailara conmigo él sacó una rosa de su bolsillo y la prendió en mi túnica.

- Así que tenemos su bendición –pero no era una pregunta y yo le sonreí.

- Sí. Incluso me llamó mocoso.

- Estoy muy feliz por los dos, Draco.

- Lo sé. Ya me despedí de él, Harry, ahora soy solo tuyo.

- Aún no, mi pequeño Slytherin, pero de esta noche no pasa, aunque tenga que echar la mansión abajo.

Me dejó en brazos de Narcissa mientras él se acercaba a Molly, en tanto yo sonreía feliz, claro que de esa noche no pasaba, como que me llamo Draco Malfoy.


End file.
